The things I never said
by Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX
Summary: Sometimes it's not easy to tell the one person you cherish the most that you love them, and sometimes it is too late to tell them. Gold discovers a series of letters, sent via a virtual gaming world from Silver, telling him exactly how he feels about the dark haired boy. Only he reads them when it is too late to tell the red head that he feels the same. One shot. GoldxSilver


**The things I never said**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is just a one shot for all you Preciousmetal shippers out there! Be warned! It is sad...so tissues at the ready! **

**Dedicated to my best friend :D Hope you like it!**

* * *

Silver,

I never thought that you of all people would actually like a video game that I did. I say did...I haven't played it for years. You know how you always said I got bored with things that weren't new any more? Well yeah, I guess you were right in that aspect.

Remember when I was obsessing over the game because everyone was talking about how good it was? That you could actually have multiple players, and you could send letters to each other, create a town...play mini games and such, and how you said _'Oh how boring, I don't understand why idiots play video games..'_? I remember. But I still went out and spent all my pocket money on it anyway.

It was really good for a while, and like you said I tired of it soon, and ended up forgetting about it. The only time I thought about video games again was when I found out...you were diagnosed with cancer. You were so sick...and didn't want to go out because you had no hair...you're skin was so pale, you just looked really fragile.

So...I suggested you to play the same game I did, to take your mind off the cancer, and enjoy life while you could.

You were dead against it at first, going on and on about how video games were a stupid idea, and that there was no way you would ever play something like that. But you did.

One day I came to your apartment, and there you were...playing the same game I used to play. I smiled, genuinely. It was nice to think that you were taking your mind off your illness, and you actually seemed to enjoy it. The meeting the neighbours, paying off the loan to your house in the game, the mini games...collecting fish and bugs for the museum...writing letters to other townsfolk.

The stuff I hadn't done for years.

But you got obsessed with it. To the point where you wouldn't even talk to me any more. You shunned me to spend the day playing with virtual people, in a virtual world, where you could escape the harsh reality around you.

And whenever I saw you playing it I wondered how you were not bored of it yet just like I had been, but you kept playing, even after I stopped visiting you. But you never told me that the cancer was terminal, and that your condition was getting worse with each passing day.

About a year ago you passed away, leaving me here all alone. My best friend...gone...forever.

I had completely forgotten about the game, I hadn't played it for over a year and a half, and I only started playing it again when we started cleaning your apartment.

Once again I was back at home, starting up my old console, with my old game...wondering how everything had changed since then.

Weeds had grown everywhere in town, and it looked a mess. The town you spent so hard trying to look beautiful..looked dead, and lifeless. The villagers in town kept asking me where you went, and if you were ever coming back to the town. It became so hard for me to play it any more, because every time I spoke to some-one...or walked past the house you used to have I realised...you would never come back.

So, before I ended the game I checked the mailbox in my house, wondering if I had received any mail throughout the time I had been absent.

It was full of letters, and presents...from you.

Every letter was pretty much the same '_Thinking of you...I miss you. Love Silver' _

At that moment I broke down, and cried. Even after you were gone...and you knew I didn't play any more...you continued to send the letters...the presents. You knew you were dying...you knew that I would play this game again and find all this.

And you knew that I would find out how you truly felt about me after you died. It was in the very last letter that was sent to me.

_'Gold...this will be the last letter I ever send to you...but there is something I want you to know. I have always loved you. Sorry that I never told you. Hope you live happily without me. And thank you for getting me into this game. Things would have never been the same if you wasn't in my life. Thank you, and goodbye. Love, Silver'_

Why did you never tell me? Why did you wait till it was too late? And to think...I used to make fun of you for playing the game even after you completed it. But now I realise that you weren't just playing the game...you were writing down all the things you couldn't say to me, and sent them to my save file, which you knew I never played any more.

So now, for some reason I am writing this letter to you, in hopes that you read it...somehow. I know it's silly...but...I needed to write this all down.

And I wanted you to know that I love you too. I always have, and I will never stop, not even after you are gone. I just wish...you could have told me when you were alive. We might have had a chance to make things right.

Well...this is it. The end.

This is the last time I will ever go on this game, or this save file. I am going to delete everything, everything you worked so hard for because...you would want that I'm sure. Dwelling on the past is stupid, words from the wise. So, I leave this letter in your mailbox, wondering if you will actually read this...maybe I am just kidding myself.

So...goodbye my old friend. I will always love you. Don't ever forget me wherever you are.

All my love,

Gold xx

* * *

As the television switched off, and the room became shrouded with deafening silence Gold just sat there, staring at the blank screen. It was all over. The last letter was sent, and would never be opened. The game, deleted. To start anew if ever he had the urge to. But Gold doubted he would ever play it again. It held too many memories, memories he didn't want to forget.

* * *

**Author's Note: :'( FEELS! Poor Gold and Silver T_T why do I torture my babies? Well...please read and review! Would make a girl very happy!**


End file.
